


Not A Stitch

by Regret_Pile



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Episode: s06e09 Smashed, F/F, Illusionary Clothing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Magic, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regret_Pile/pseuds/Regret_Pile
Summary: A decidedly porny reimagining of Willow and Amy's night out at the Bronze in 'Smashed.'  Pretty much what it says on the tin.





	

 

Amy wasn't wearing any clothes Willow recognized as belonging to anyone in the Summers household.  Which was strange, because as far as she knew, she hadn't left said household.

"Are those Buffy's?" asked Willow.

"They're mine.  Kinda."

Willow arched an eyebrow.

"Look, it's a glamer.  I tried with the clothes, but after being a rat so long...kinda felt off, you know.  So, um, these are not really there."

Amy was naked.  Not that Willow hadn't seen a whole lot of her when she first shifted back, but still.  Amy was just walking around naked.

"You can do that?"

"Oh, you can too.  It's entry-level, and as far as I can tell you're pretty badass."

Willow thought about it, and yeah.  Your average glamer took very little ritual or attention.  Provided you didn't want it tactile.

"So, if I gave you a hug right now..."

Amy grinned.  "Oh, that's part of the fun."

Willow flushed.

"Sounds good, right?"

It did.  "So, um, I can pretty much be wearing anything I want, right?"

"Go wild." Amy clicked her fingers and her shirt and jeans became a prom dress, then a Matrix-style leather thing, then a decidedly sexier shirt and jeans.

"Turn around," said Willow.  Amy did.

Willow stripped, said a few words, and sure enough, fake clothes.  They moved just like the real thing.  She'd conjured up something just a little fantastical; about half a step toward Ren-Faire garb from normalcy.

"You look good," said Amy.

"Thanks.  I'm a little cold."

"You get used to it.  Now come on, let's be exhibitionists."

The southern California night was just right for nudity.   Willow considered throwing on a little true sight, to catch a glance at Amy, but she figured that was where the night was going anyway.

"I kind of love that nobody can tell," said Amy.  Willow agreed.  She sort of loved it.  It felt like she was getting away with something.  It was a little scary.  If the spell failed, she'd be naked in front of everyone.  Which, Willow hated to admit, was kind of hot.  One thoroughly infeasible fantasy she'd had was for her and Tara to have sex on the UC Sunnydale quad at night.

Tara.

She'd just wanted things to be easy between them.  She thought she'd had the power to make them easy.  She had the power to do so much.

"You OK?" asked Amy, putting her arm around Willow.  The feel of skin on skin startled Willow.

"I could stand to, uh, have a drink is all," said Willow.

"Well," said Amy, closing her hand a little tighter on Willow's shoulder, "I hear they have those at the Bronze."

Amy's hand slid down to Willow's waist, and stayed there.  If she moved it even a little ways downward, it'd be touching her hipbone.  Willow could get behind this.  She wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulder, pulling them together such that their hips brushed. Willow didn't know how sexy this was, but it was definitely something very good.

"You've got really soft skin," said Amy.  And there it was.  Warmth pooled beneath Willow's belly.  She inhaled sharply.

Amy lifted her hand.  "Sorry."

"No, it's cool.  I mean, as long as you're OK knowing you are seriously reminding me of just how gay I am.  Because, wow.  Gay.  Very gay about this whole situation."

Amy smiled, and placed her hand back.

*******

It took a really simple spell to convince the bouncer they were 21.  He must have had a weak will.

Amy had Makers', neat.  Willow got something sweet and bright blue that had a bunch of liqueurs she didn't recognize in it.  Within minutes, they were on the dancefloor.  Amy took her hand and they did a little two-step.  Amy led.  She turned Willow, and then pulled her into an embrace.  They were belly-to-belly. Willow felt Amy's breasts flattening against her chest as she pulled Willow in even tighter.

"Wanna do this?" whispered Amy.

Willow responded by shifting such that she straddled Amy's leg.  She felt Amy do the same, painting her thigh with her warm juices.  Willow was sopping wet as well.  They half slow-danced and half ground on each other.  Willow was flushed and trying hard to hide her heavy breathing.  Amy had on one hell of a poker face, but the way she was digging her fingers into Willow's back indicated that she, too, was very much enjoying herself.

Willow slid her hand onto Amy's buttock and gave a little squeeze, which earned her a smack on her own.

This was as free as Willow had felt since Tara left.  It wasn't just the alcohol and it wasn't just the arousal.  This was a good night.  Willow had the power to do anything she wanted, she was single, free, and the night was young.  Amy had saved her, she thought.  

All of that said, this wasn't going to make her come.

"Wanna head in the direction of the ladies' room?" asked Willow.

"I have a better idea," said Amy, "See that table at the back?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a seat."

They walked arm-in-arm to a small, round table.  "They're gonna need to wash the chairs," said Willow.

"Sister, you have no idea."  Amy sat with her legs open, and suddenly she was naked.

"Did you drop the spell?" asked Willow.

"Only for us, sweetie.  You have incredible tits, by the way."

"They're OK."

"Well, I think they're great."

Willow swore she saw the slick folds between Amy's legs slide apart.  Then she felt a phantom finger teasing her own opening.  There was another on her nipple, no, one on each of her nipples.  Cool.

"So, think you can be real quiet?" asked Amy.

"Can't we just soundproof ourselves?"

Amy laughed, "Where--oh!--where would the fun in that be?"

Willow saw her point.  Here she was, bare naked, getting telekinetically finger-fucked by a woman who was presumably taking a sizable phantom cock.  Or possibly two.  Willow wasn't much for anal, but who knew what Amy liked.  This was so incredibly--Willow hated to use such a cliche word, but it was so  _naughty._

The finger in her cunt turned into two, and a second ghost hand-no, fourth, the two on her breasts were kneading and pinching and it was amazing--was attacking her clit.  Willow clenched her teeth, but sounds of pleasure still formed in the back of her throat.  Now there were six invisible hands, one kneading each buttock, and a seventh was pulling her hair, and an eighth was clawing at her back.  She'd never been touched so much at once--obviously--and it was incredible.  It was, in its own way, comforting.  Willow's mouth was tight shut, but she was breathing so heavily through her nose that it was like a bull snorting.  

She looked over to Amy.  The other witch's toes were curling and she'd clamped her hands down on the sides of the chair.  Her thighs were wide open, and her hips were rocking.  She had a beautiful vulva, thought Willow.

And Willow came.  Hard.  She swore she could feel it all the way up to her face.  She let loose with a howl of pleasure, and another, and another.

"Damn," said Amy.  "Guess we gotta go all Men in Black on the crowd."

"You're good," panted Willow.

Amy just smiled.  "Come on," she said, "I have so much more to show you."


End file.
